


Empty chairs at empty tables

by stories11



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories11/pseuds/stories11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit during the war, while his brothers were put into separate branches of the service</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty chairs at empty tables

Rabbit returned to the barracks alone. His squad was gone, killed in combat, he was the only one left. He was upset, but the full shock hadn't set in yet. Later that night he went to the mess hall in search of water, and the shock set in fast and hard at the sight of the table where his squad used to sit. The place where they had played card games, laughed, and smiled. The place where they had become more than just a squad... They had become a family. And now it was empty. A new squad would be brought in soon enough, and the empty table would be filled. Until the new squad came all it would be is empty chairs around a tale, where his friends would speak no more.


End file.
